A Bloody Temptation
by Keitorin09
Summary: Being a vampire can be tricky business. Not to mention practically every immortal I meet either wants to screw or kill me; or both. Between trying to maintain my good humor about my undead life and trying to not eat everyone, it can be hell. Kag/Sess AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Bloody Temptation **By: Keitorin

**A.N. For those of you who like a little spicy tang of vampire via inuyasha, I bring you my current work, A Bloody Temptation. This has been a work in progress of mine for almost a year. It's taken me a while, due to my procrastination, to develop enough of it to post. **

**Also, this story is rated mature for a reason…there will be violence, sex, blood, and references to the before mentioned. (Possibly not in EVERY chapter, but I won't be posting warnings, so beware) If you have a problem with any of these, I suggest you don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, hold any rights to Inuyasha and its characters. However, the storyline and other characters are my own. **

* * *

The wind was somewhat chilly as I sat alone at the charcoal colored table, perched tensely on an equally charcoal chair. It was a fairly small, attractive café outside of Jasper, Maryland.

Nothing "special" should have thought to look for me there, or so I thought. I was getting damned overwhelmed with having to deal with all of the "special" people. I was eighteen years old for crying out loud. Most teenagers my age only had to worry about college applications and who would find the sexiest guy to take to prom. (Of course I'd been eighteen for a little while now.)

At this point, I could only hopelessly pray that some sexy man would come take me away to a magical land with unicorns who shit butterflies and rainbows that dropped skittles on me whenever I so desired.

But, if there was a higher being, he or she had decided they loathed me with an absolute passion; because the closest thing I had come to a prom date was a date with a "special" person. Just the thought of Naraku made an uneasy clenching in my chest.

Damn those "special" people and all their specialness. What is so fabulous about using your mind to force women to date you, to then suck your face on their neck with wicked nasty fangs?

Who in their right mind would find that attractive? "No one", is the answer, because even those psycho vamp followers wouldn't find it attractive when looking it in the face.

And I was by no means a follower. In actuality, I didn't know Naraku was a vampire when I met him. I was just eighteen and desperately in love. And you know that saying "Love is blind"? Well, nothing truer was ever said. I was completely and totally blinded.

It didn't help that I thought I was the shit for having the most gorgeous guy dating me. I was so convinced nothing could go wrong. Nothing is perfect, though, as I soon found out.

Because it wasn't long before he whipped out something that made me gasp, and it wasn't your usual something either. His eyes that had once been a delectable shade of mahogany had changed to a bright crimson color. Thinking back on it, I'm not sure if I was more shocked or horrified.

All I could do now was inwardly sigh as I pretended to lightly sip my latte. This past year had been pretty horrible, and I was determined not to let these paranormal folk mess up another for me.

I feigned disinterest as I glanced at the fine features of the man in the corner. He had a laptop sitting in front of him, which seemed to have his full attention, and what looked like straight black coffee sitting to his right on a cork coaster.

As normal as he looked, there was no doubt in my mind that he was "special". Maybe not in the exact way Naraku was, but he was in some sense. Witches, werewolves, vampires; they're all gorgeous in a way. Vampires and werewolves always had this glow to their skin though, and this guy was definitely glowing.

From where he was sitting, it was hard to judge how tall he was, but I guessed about six foot two or so. From the best angle I could get while still aiming for nonchalance, I could only see the side of his face; the porcelain skin looked so silky, I wanted to shiver. Light colored, almost white hair lay barely past his shoulder, slightly framing his face in wisps of waves.

I realized after my ogling, that I hadn't been as subtle as I had hoped. He noticed me, and tensed, leaving me a very nice image of his back muscles tightening to the point they shone through his black button up.

Mhmm. That was yummy. I clenched my jaw to keep from inhaling. I didn't need to find him attractive in any sense. I had enough issues without a boyfriend, so I certainly didn't want to add another flavor to an already spoiled recipe.

A few more apprehensive moments went by, both of us equally tense. I decided it was best if I ended this desire on my own. Practicing control was difficult, and having been in the sunlight for the majority of the day, I was tired. And being tired dehydrated me. And I didn't want to have to nibble on the laptop guy to keep me from starving.

Naraku may have thought he was making me "special", but I downright disgusted myself. As I said, nobody finds fangs attractive. (Not completely true, there are those few weird individuals who get off on that sort of thing. Like other vampires. But if you couldn't tell, I'm not your graveyard variety vampire.)

I'd been a vampire for five years now, and hadn't seen or spoken to Naraku since he told me what I was. And I was going to use every source available to keep it that way for the rest of my excruciatingly long, miserable life.

The eye candy with the coffee glanced out of the corner of his eye toward me, having obviously sensed what I was. This time I sighed aloud. No reason to hide my inner turmoil. I stood quickly, exiting with as much haste as possible without seeming strange to the normal people currently in the café.

The owner, Jack, bid me farewell as I left, and I raised my hand in return. My voice probably would have come out another sigh if I had tried to use it. Or a growl, as I could now smell the spicy fragrance of the guy I was trying so hard to ignore. Damn the specials and their beauty.

There were only a few blocks to my apartment, which I had moved to about three months ago, so I made my way toward it quickly; But not quickly enough. I sensed the coffee guy walk out the door I had just left. I closed my fists tightly as he began walking in my direction, leaving half moon shaped outlines in the palms of my hands. The faint smell of a drop of my blood made me sharply inhale. I realized my mistake a moment too late.

I could suddenly sense him so distinctly. And smell him. He was a werewolf. That strong breath was all I needed, and I felt the slight dilation of my eyes. His scent was tangy, a deep musky smell, so unique, and so absolutely identifiable. Gods, he smelled delicious, and in more ways than one.

I quickened my pace. All I needed to do was get home, drink a pack of O negative currently inhabiting my fridge, and I would be just fine and dandy.

He was gaining on me, I realized half a block later. What the hell did he want?

I was caught between wanting to warp-speed myself home, or stopping and waiting on him so that I could eat him. The former was my best bet, but the latter wasn't sounding too bad. Knowing the undeniably glorious sensations of bleeding an immortal, my body ached for him. I ended up standing in the middle of the street, at night nonetheless, waiting on a werewolf to catch up to me.

He had a strange expression on his face when he stood a foot from me. I couldn't read it. Confused, or maybe calculating? All I knew was that the cold look on his face didn't deter me from admiring his strong jaw line.

My muscles were all locked up. I had to keep myself focused in case he was some kind of immortal slayer, which would just be the bloody icing on my cake. Because all I needed was another person attempting to kill me. As if one cult, a dangerously sexy vampire ex, three sisters in a witches' coven, and a human brother set on vengeance wasn't enough. (But that was worth moping about another night) I almost sighed again.

After about five minutes of me standing there, glaring with obviously hungry eyes, he spoke.

"What kind of dealings do you have here?" His tone was brusque and smooth. Deep and sensual. It sent languid chills dancing down my bones.

"What business is it of yours?"

"I've been living here for," he paused, "quite some time now. I have no urge to have to relocate because of an irresponsible blood sucker." His glower was fierce, but I felt more relaxed after the explanation. At least he wasn't trying to kill me. Yet.

"Ah. No need to worry then. I don't feed." This was mostly true. I had upon occasion splurged on an immortal friend, but only if I was invited. (However, I hadn't done that in quite some time, and intended to keep it that way.) And killing humans didn't bode well with me, as I had enough experience to know I couldn't stop if I got started.

He seemed unconvinced, but his glare receded. He held my eyes for a few more moments, seeming interested with the color. I'm sure by now there were red rings around each iris. He took a quick step toward me, one I almost didn't catch. I took a long, backward stride. He was challenging me, I knew. He wanted to see if I was lying about feeding, and was attempting to overload my senses to see if I would pounce. I could tell by the look he gave me. Gods, his eyes were expressive. And beautiful, a molten golden color. He seemed surprised now, his eyes minutely widening.

He closed them briefly as he deeply inhaled, no doubt wondering why I hesitated when he could smell my bloodlust.

"Why?" he asked simply. That was such a good question, because it was obvious to both of us that I longed to inhale his scent as I sank my fangs into him. I blocked off all scents from my senses to try and ease the ache.

"I have no urge to relocate because of an irresponsible pooch." His face stayed impassive, but his eyes lit with something I hoped was amusement.

I stepped back another step. He was just too damned tempting. I couldn't speak, so I merely nodded my farewell and hurried back towards my current home.

* * *

Even after two bags of blood, that spicy scent plagued my mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naraku held me gently, whispering sweet promises into the side of my neck as his long black hair tickled my face. My life couldn't get any more perfect. I was loved, deeply loved, and I was head over my heels for a gorgeous, intelligent man who wanted to marry me. At the thought, my gaze flashed to the elaborate ring I had received a mere fifteen minutes ago. _

_A gust of air was released on my sigh, lightly swishing a lock of ebony out of my face. I felt a nip at my neck. "Hey now, if my mom sees a hickey, she'll absolutely kill me." I laughed. He raised his head and returned my wide smile, only with bright red eyes and a mouth full of fangs. _

_There I was; frozen, staring dumbly at something my naivety could only read about. I couldn't even scream. His tongue slithered from my pulse, up to the shell of my right ear before a sharp prick woke me. My vision was red when I finally screamed._

* * *

I awoke abruptly at the memory. Panting heavily, I felt my forehead and was disgusted at my clamminess. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I knew that the dreams would never end, but Jesus, why did they always have to be the same? It was hard to tell if it was my own mind procuring these thoughts, or if Naraku had forced them on me.

It's not like I would put it past him, but normally he filled my head with visions of us together, intimately joined and him feeding from my neck. Every time this happened, I would normally send a message back saying something like "In YOUR dreams maybe", or "Keep dreaming asshole". But that was before I realized he could trace me better, and after repeated relocation, I ended up stopping the replies altogether. I sighed again, which had become my only hobby, and went back to sleep.

It had been exactly one week since I saw the appetizing Werewolf. Having only met one Were in my life, I didn't exactly know many facts. I told myself over and over again how precarious my life already was without trying to get involved with another special. I was locked up in my house now. I had barricaded myself in until I was positive I could resist the temptation.

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if I wasn't attracted to him. Everyone with that glow was appealing to some extent, but I felt a very strong connection to the man. I'm not really sure how this happened, but it was damned intense. The thoughts of him were just there, materializing in my mind. But at the same time, I felt little jolts splinter my thoughts.

Naraku was the vampire who created me. To create a vampire, you have to be an "Ancient", which is considered the ultimate vampire. Ancients are the ones that are born vampires, and are the only ones that can turn a human into a vampire. Once changed, the human becomes bonded to the Ancient who changed them. The bond is complicated. Because I ran away from Naraku directly after my turning, I hadn't been informed of the details until much later.

However, I'd had five years, going on six, to realize some things about the link between an Ancient and the produced vampire. First, a vampire only turns one other vampire in their entire existence. There are rare instances in history where that hasn't been the case, but it's basically the unwritten rule. So in essence, if you want a new human to bond with, the first must die; which I'd discovered very soon after my escape. Second, the human that is vampified, as I like to call it, is the Ancient's chosen mate. Third, the Ancient has the ability to delve into the mind of its "mate".

Five, almost six, years away from Naraku had given me a fairly strong immunity to that power. I could force him out of my thoughts quite easily. Unfortunately I felt a jolt, almost like an electric current skimming through my brain, every time he attempted to read my thoughts; which was very often. Really though, he couldn't expect me to be happy about his decision to change me without even consulting me first. I mean, I loved him, or at least I had, but that didn't mean I was ready for a murdering existence by the side of a man I had known for two years.

My door sounded with three raps. I stretched my senses, and inhaled sharply. I practically purred with delight. A Werewolf's scent, and not just any Were, it was the only werewolf I personally knew, not counting the Were from a week prior that I'm sure tasted of coffee beans. Although Kouga, the arrogant wolf at my door, and I had been sexual once when I was feeding on him, I didn't know if I wanted to answer the door. Strike that, I definitely wanted to answer, but I wasn't sure if I should. I hesitated another long moment before I finally answered, standing in the doorway to block his entrance.

"Can I help you?"

"Hm. Maybe," he replied vaguely. I stood immobile in my doorway.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I closed my mouth tightly after speaking, not wanting to intake any of him. He graced me with a pleased smirk before walking straight past me into my apartment. The gall of that man. There was no need to read his mind. I could tell by the light in his eyes that he was amused by my irritation.

Closing my door with a slam, I turned to him.

"It's rude to enter someone's home uninvited," I informed him tersely.

"Ah yes, but I'm not a blood-sucker. Hence, I don't need to be invited."

I scoffed at him."A mere myth."

His eyebrow rose slightly in interest.

"Ah, it seems I've been given misinformation."

"Doing research?" Surprisingly enough, he nodded. Okay, not exactly something I would expect.

I waited a couple of silent minutes for him to go on, but he didn't. I sighed.

"What kind of information are you looking for? And why exactly?" I stared at him as I sat in the shabby chair in my living room. He was currently sitting on my beat up loveseat. It made me feel bad, that someone as good looking as he had to sit on my crappy, second hand furniture. But not too bad. His long dark hair was lovely, and his face was well framed, but he wasn't nearly as handsome as he thought he was. And I was simply the new catch in town.

"Just the usual. You never know when you might come to be in a tiff with a vampire coven or something." He appeared innocent, but I glared nonetheless.

"Okay I'll bite, and wipe that smirk off your face, I didn't mean literally. What did you do to piss off a vampire coven? And what type of coven?"

Kouga shrugged, his shiny black hair swishing gently with the action. He tried to appear coy, but once again the effect was lost.

"Nothing… Yet. And I don't know what kind," he paused briefly and seemed confused, "How many kinds are there?"

"A lot. It usually goes by rank and ability. It's a vamp-archy…kind of like a monarchy, I suppose. There is a vampire Queen and King, and individual leaders for each territory. Isn't that how Weres are?" I was curious now. Kouga and I had known each other for the short while I'd been here, but had never gone too deeply into "special" areas of discussion. As long as he was asking questions, I figured I could as well.

"Basically. There are packs, as I'm sure you've heard. The pack leader's job is to control their pack in their own territory. But that includes keeping track of rogues, or the loners, so to speak. But they usually keep track of the other new immortals in the area….you know, to make sure nobody is looking to stir up trouble. We don't have Queens or anything. All of the leaders are usually male. Not as a chauvinistic move or anything, but when it comes to weres, the males are almost always stronger."

He appeared quite serious, and seemed to think hard on his answer. Honestly, I was very surprised. Kouga is usually the joker, only looking for a good time. I had the urge to ask about the coffee/laptop guy, but I wasn't sure if he'd know him.

"Do you guys have, like, an American leader or something? A head honcho kind of guy?" He smirked at me, and I tried not to appear embarrassed. It wasn't like I knew anything about the damned mutt colonies.

"Yes. He's older than dirt, and from what I hear, a complete hard-ass." I laughed and he seemed quite satisfied to lighten the mood. Having a werewolf and vampire as friends wasn't completely conventional, but I wasn't exactly your typical vampire. And Kouga seemed more concerned with getting laid than pack politics.

Hence, there was occasionally a tenseness in the air when anything specie personal came up. As I was only familiar with one other vampire and Kouga was more of a loner, I wasn't sure if we were breaking any sort of rule. I'd have to ask Elyshia the next time we spoke. She was the vampire I knew. The only vampire I actually claim to know at all.

Elyshia came to me from her coven, and for the death of me I can't remember what it's called, to assist me after my escape from Naraku. I needed help, being newly transformed and all, and Elyshia was also an Ancient. Her coven's ability is mind reading and manipulation. Basically, if she wants to control or read a human, she can. It's a nasty ability when used against you; I know from personal experience. Luckily not every vampire has that ability. Vamps with the same gifts tend to stick together. Of course, I know that some covens have alliances with one another in case of any vampified battles.

As an ancient, she has other powers as well. The only one I know of is futuristic visions. (Which is how she knew of my situation) Elyshia is my quintessential guardian angel, but I wouldn't insult her by saying it to her face. Did she save me? Absolutely. Is she a tough old broad? Hell yes. How old? Feel free to ask her, but she may eat you first.

Thinking of eating made me hungry, which made me stare at Kouga. That rough working look was starting to look more appealing as time went. A gold, animalistic glint was in his eye, and I just knew he could feel my hunger. I was trying very desperately not to send out any pheromones, which are only natural for any Special, but it seems we both were.

The next thing I knew, my body was pressed firmly against his in the front, and back just as tightly hugging the wall. In all of maybe five seconds, he had shrugged out of his jacket and had literally jumped me. A chill races down me, and I knew my eyes must have a pink tint to them. For what felt like an hour, even though it was probably only a few minutes, we stared at each other. Two sets of eyes; one gold, one red.

"We can't," I said weakly. Even to me it sounded like a pathetic attempt, and that was before a small smile overtook his face and he lowered his neck towards my lips.

I remember thinking I would regret this in the morning as my fangs sank into his lightly tanned skin and my leg rose to circle his hips.

* * *

I lay awake in my darkened room, contemplating my fall off of the "blood free" wagon. It was hard to stay angry at myself, though, as I was draped over a gorgeous man, or Were rather, feeling warm for once in my life. And Naked, of course. I was definitely naked… and feeling quenched, in all aspects. His skin gleamed with a sheen of sweat, and I wondered if his blood would have a salty edge now. I rolled out of bed to leave. I figured that was a sin best suited for another day.

* * *

**_AN: Just because I'm so happy with all of the support so far, I updated early. ;) I only got a few reviews, but many added my story. I would like more reviews though. It's hard to continue with little feed back. Thanks! Toodles! ~Keitorin_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bloody Temptation **

** _"I am powerful, I am immortal, I can do anything, I am cursed, I am the Darkness"  
-Jackie Estacado._**

* * *

It was midnight when I finally got myself dressed and left my apartment. This same thing had happened the last time Kouga and I had been together. I had snuck out in the middle of the night, not wanting to be openly confronted with my mistake, and didn't come home until the early morning. He seemed to understand how I felt, and left as soon as he woke.

I was a coward, I knew. The idea of being vulnerable with anyone again frightened me, and I'd be damned before I made the same errors with men as I did before. Although I trusted Kouga enough to think he wouldn't deliberately hurt me, it didn't escape my attention that he seemed to be using me as much as I was using him.

Back against a brick building, I closed my eyes and breathed in my surroundings. Everything was still, the town practically dead on this Wednesday night. It seemed strange, having come from the city, to be in a place that rolled up its sidewalks at nine o'clock. However, it was peaceful. For one entire second of my seemingly very long life I felt at ease.

I could smell the air, with its slightly musty smell from the alley, but underneath everything I could smell the raw earth itself. Clean, fresh, and simply smooth; the land was breathtaking. (Or it would be if I actually needed to breathe). I drug in another gulp, and smelled coffee….

Black coffee, with a side of wolf. _Oh Fuck._ My eyes flew open and I abruptly stood straight. There he was, that damned sexy laptop guy, standing there staring at me like I was the dirt beneath his shoe. Worse, actually. He looked at me as if I was germ-infested feces. He sure knew how to make a dame feel wanted.

I struggled with myself for a moment, before walking up to him, but still kept a good distance between us.

"Hello there again. Is there something I can help you with, or is there a particular reason you are glowering my way?" I tried to smile, but it probably came out more like a grimace. I always had had a difficult time managing to keep my trap shut. My mom had said I didn't have a "shit filter", which I found extraordinarily appropriate right now.

The mere thought of my mother made me flinch before I shook it off.

His glare was now shooting icicles into my nonexistent heart. I barely controlled an eye role. Oh yes, I was very intimidated of the gorgeous man. I was feeling much more relaxed this time around, having just fed. However, I knew that if he desired to change into his other form, I'd be shaking in my little boots.

"I'd like to know the where - abouts of Kouga," he gritted out. I could tell by the wake he spat the name that he wasn't fond of my on and off again lover.

"What makes you think I know?" I realized a second later how stupid that was. Of course he would be able to smell him.

His pretty angelic face scrunched in disgust as he leaned in and smelled me.

"His stench is rolling off of you as we speak."

It was times like these where I'm glad I couldn't blush. Talk about having your business aired. However, I left my embarrassment for another time. I didn't have any idea what this guy wanted with Kouga, but having had a lesson on Were business earlier that day, I wondered if it was something pack related.

I cocked my head to the side and just looked at him. He seemed like he could be the leader type; strong, in control, immensely powerful, and sexy as hell. Suddenly a vision of me, back against the bricks, screaming, and being pounded into with furious thrusts came to mind. I struggled to control my hormones, as I brought my attention back to reality.

"You wouldn't happen to be the pack leader for this, er, territory, would you?" I asked hesitantly. The last thing I needed was to be poking my nose into wolf business.

He seemed taken aback for a moment, and that flashed to speculation, and then anger. I had to watch closely for his emotions. Usually I was quite perceptive, but he was rather impassive looking. I felt a little tingle in my mind, not the Naraku-is-trying-to-contact – you tingle, but the tickly sensation when my power was trying to work.

The power I had inherited from my particular type, or breed, of vampire can be kind of lame at times. I can't read thoughts or control anything, but I can sense emotions, and not just recent ones. When near someone, I can sort through their emotions from anytime of their life. Although it's harder to read further into the past. For example, if someone mentions something to me about their ex girlfriend, I basically have a time line in my head of what they were feeling about that situation at different times. It can be extremely annoying, too. Elyshia told me that as my powers progress, I could gain more insight into thoughts surrounding the emotions, but as of right now, I just get the emotion. The tickly-tingly feeling was a sign that it was trying to "turn on". I could suppress it, and usually did, but right now I needed the extra boost for this guy.

It felt like a thin barrier had been broken in my mind, and I could feel myself slip inside his head. He was definitely pissed about something involving Kouga.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but you will cease."

I held his gaze for a moment, and then stopped sifting through the jumbled up emotion. I assumed he was avoiding my question about being the leader.

"Why do you want Kouga?" I asked finally.

He sighed. Not one of my self-depreciating sighs, but a frustrated one. But he somehow seemed more annoyed than anything, even if he did seem less like he was going to push me against the wall and pound me. (And not the type of pounding I had been fantasizing about previously)

"Just tell him to come and check in tonight or else I'll come and find him," he replied.

I allowed myself a moment before I nodded.

"Your name? Or do I just refer to you as the coffee drinking laptop guy?" I asked sarcastically. I just couldn't help myself. This condescending attitude was grating on my nerves, but ultimately I just wanted to tease him. Every time he was truly irritated, his power would spike and I could feel the delicious ripples of it against my skin.

He released a slight growl. "I don't know what game you are playing, but you are walking a very thin line," he practically whispered. It was a harsh truth, and I could feel the very real threat behind it. But before I had a chance to test my luck, he was gone.

I waited anxiously a moment, almost as if I expected a wolf to pop up and decapitate me, before I allowed myself to relax. Leaning back against the brick wall, I slid down until I had plopped my rump on the ground. I realized I was probably getting my jeans dirty, but I couldn't seem to care.

My pale hand ran over my face. It was just my luck. I had run into the stunning, off-limits, no-chance-with were I'd been imagining screwing for the past week, and I didn't even look nice. My black hair was left down, but frizzy. I was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans with holes and tatters, and dirty tennis shoes. It was just my own god damned luck. And to top it all off, he was an asshole. Gorgeous, but an asshole. Not that I made myself look very good personality wise either. Smelling like a wolf he despised, that I had only known a short time myself, I had made myself look like an immortal whore.

I sighed and looked at the sky briefly, the moon at half mass. It was beautiful, and it made me realize I was wasting a perfectly good night feeling sorry for myself.

* * *

My gaze rolled over the house, or mansion rather. I had always seen it as a rather creepy place. It almost gave off it's own aura; a macabre, mysterious vibe, much like it's owner. Elyshia was sure to be in at two in the morning. She seldom went out as it was. If she needed food, she had servants and attendants. Not to mention the fact that her mind reading and control was so insanely powerful she could probably bring food there for herself. However, I believe she kept bleeders for the very purpose of not having to go out or use her powers. (Bleeders being humans that knew of vampires and volunteered as food. That type of position is sought after by the groupies, but seldom attained. A bleeder is most often a pet for ancients, but they have to be well trusted.)

Before I could knock, Brendon answered the door. As if he'd been summoned by my thoughts, Elyshia's bleeder had welcomed me. Talk about coincidence.

"Lady Kagome, welcome! It's good to have you to visit again! M'lady is in the sitting room," he welcomed me with his early eighteenth century English draw. He was a very lovely young man with light golden hair and dark blue eyes that shown with maturity far beyond his looks. Having been around this long, though, I'm sure he had to have seen so much, and being around specials just makes you age even sooner.

I returned his smile and followed his lead to Elyshia. I could feel her power from the front gate, and it only got stronger as I drew nearer. When I stepped through the archway into the sitting room, I simply stared at her. There she was, in all of her ancient glory, older than dirt, and looking not a day over twenty-five. She was positively glorious. She sat in a floor length maroon dress; something with a corset and frills that I hadn't seen but in the likes of movies.

That was what it was like, being around her that is. It was like being in a movie. The house, the decoration, the servants, it was something my youth had no permitted me to view, and it felt like I had been thrown into another time period, watching as everything passed by me.

"Good Morning. I had expected you much sooner. But I realize that you've been otherwise occupied this night," an elegant southern drawl caressed me. I swear, you didn't have to be a man to feel the effects of her enchantments. It's a good thing I was getting used to it. She smirked at me and that rush of embarrassment filled me again.

First, it was a Were sniffing out my dirty secrets, and now an Ancient. All I needed was a big billboard that says "Kagome is a Were whore" and I would be set. Of course, I knew not to fault Elyshia too much. She could read any and everyone she met and didn't meet. The fact that she knew me only made it that much easier for her to see my past, present, and even future. She was truly gifted, and although she had taken me under her wing because she had "Seen something of significance in my future", she wouldn't divulge any of the details, and it drove me absolutely mad.

"Yes, well, shi---stuff happens," I managed to watch my tongue at the last second. Elyshia didn't approve of young ladies using bad language.

"I have to say, if you were going to splurge a little, that second Were appeared to be a much tastier treat," she said. Her eyes held a red glow and she licked her smooth pink lips, and I couldn't help to feel a slight nerve jump in my chest. Sure, I had no cause to feel a bit jealous, but I did.

"What do you know about that wolf? Is he the pack leader?" I inquired.

Her glazed looked faded and she nodded in my direction. "Of course he is, have you sensed another Were with that much power coiling inside of him?" Her gorgeous visage was quizzical for a moment.

"He intrigues me, though. I would assume him cold hearted, but yet he allows such a ….weakness… around him."

I contemplated that as my brow scrunched. "What kind of weakness. Is it a woman?"

Knowing golden green eyes turned to me and she smiled. Fangs were protruding from her dainty mouth, as if they were a prop, meticulously placed there on a porcelain doll.

"In all due time, in all due time," she answered me. Her smile remained but she raised her perfectly manicured hand above her head and made a flicking motion of her wrist. Abruptly, Brendon entered to escort me out of the mansion.

I bid her a murmured farewell before I left on my own, only nodding at Brendon in my frustration. As I left the front gate, I could hear Elyshia's girlish laughter follow me out.

I knew from past experience with the Ancient, that she had just given me a clue to something that would soon pass, but her evasiveness was altogether aggravating at times. The curiosity of our brief conversation would probably keep me awake for most of the day.

* * *

The air rose against my skin, slithering around me before deciding I was too cold to latch onto and floating away. I inhaled a large gust of it before it could thoroughly escape. Breathing was unnecessary, but insightful for a vampire. I could taste, smell, and virtually feel the things around me in the wind. Unfortunately I smelled nothing but cattle, trees, and humans as I made my way back home from the forest. I often cut through fields and covered, wooded areas to go to Elyshia's home. Mostly because it was a quicker route, but also because I detested running into people along the way. Humans could be predictable, and I found it annoying to have human men falling over me because of what I was, not because they actually liked me as an individual. Like I've said, specials are all attractive in their own way, and humans didn't understand anything but the appeal. It was like a snake catching a rat in its grasp.

* * *

It was an hour and a half walk back to my private cul-de-sac. I could run back, but I had about four hours until sunrise and I wanted to make sure Kouga had plenty of time to leave before I returned.

About two blocks from my home I permitted another blast of air to enter my nostrils to make sure my path was clear. Laundry hanging one block down, a child crying one story up….I closed my eyes to smell for my apartment. Sex and bloodlust was in the air, making me want to cringe, but the biggest hindrance to return was the wolf still residing in my bed. My blue eyes opened and I blew out the air quickly. Well, hell's bells.

I entered my apartment carefully, stupidly hoping he was on his way out and I could miss him. Silence met me at my door, but I couldn't imagine that at four in the morning, just before sunset, Kouga was still asleep in a vampire's home. I had a strange sense of something foreboding. I opened my senses and realized a slightly coppery-minty scent was hovering.

My feather light steps crossed the few rooms until I reached the doorway to my own and I peered in.

Kouga sat, half hunched holding his hand over his bleeding nose. His bare chest was covered with fresh bruises and scratches and blood was flowing freely from multiple places on his body. He glanced up at me as a creeked the door open and frowned.

"Kags, I've fucked up," he began saying hoarsely.

"I've noticed," I said tersely.

He gave me a soft, pleading look with his denim blue orbs.

"They're coming for me…."

* * *

**AN:**

**This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Anywho, thank you all so much for the read. I got a message recently saying something about when Kagome and Sess would have some progress, and all I can say is it will be slow going, chapter by chapter, and that I'm sorry this chapter has a plotline *sweat drop* I want to make sure it works out in time with the characters and stay true to how I've created them. It just wouldn't seem realistic to me to have them suddenly going at it. (Although when it does happen, I can't wait to write it. ;)**

**Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kouga sat, half hunched, holding his hand over his bleeding nose. His bare chest was covered with fresh bruises and scratches, and blood was flowing freely from multiple places on his body. He glanced up at me as I creaked the door open and frowned._

"_Kags, I've fucked up," he began saying hoarsely. _

"_I've noticed," I said tersely. _

_He gave me a soft, pleading look with his denim blue orbs. _

"_They're coming for me…."_

* * *

My brow scrunched. "What do you mean? The pack leader told me not five hours ago to tell you to check in. Why would he come after you this soon?" I demanded.

Kouga's eyes widened to the point he resembled a pug puppy I had as a child. Any other time I might see some humor in his expression. However, now his orbs were shimmering with what could only be explained as true terror; something I had never see from him before.

"Sesshomaru came looking for me?" It was now my turn to be surprised.

"Yes…but I thought you knew that," I asked in confusion. "Wasn't he the one to do this?" I asked, gesturing to his marred and torn flesh. He flinched.

"No…that wasn't the pack," he answered hesitantly, "But I'm sure they'll do worse."

We sat for a few moments in silence, carefully contemplating to ourselves about what the hell was going on before the dead air nearly drove me mad.

"For crying out fucking loud, out with it! Who the hell did this to you!" I stood, bright crimson eyes reflecting in his pained gaze.

"A vampire clan," he said in a soft voice, never breaking eye contact with me.

My throat clogged up, and I felt as if someone had shoved a monstrous whale down it to stifle my future screams. I wanted to slap him, beat him over the head with a large stick, bleed him dry, and then bury him under the tree outside. What in this world could have made him do something stupid enough to make a vampire clan come after him? Gods, I had thought that it had been a simple infraction after his teasing this past afternoon. Obviously I had been severely mistaken.

Desperately trying to calm myself, I stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup out of my wooden cabinet. I let the tap fill the cup three quarters of the way full before I turned it off and silently walked back to my bedroom. Kouga glanced up at me as I handed him the water and he mumbled his appreciation. I leaned against the wall, my mood more composed than I would have anticipated, and waited for him to finish.

When he cleared his throat, I looked up.

"Okay, now start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out. Anything at all." He flinched again before sighing a big draft of air.

"I'll tell you, but don't say a word until I'm done, you got it?" I clenched my teeth at the order before I stiffly nodded.

"I made a deal with a vampire," he said. I opened my mouth and he immediately glared, leaving me to snap it shut. Fine, I'd give him his moment to explain, but that didn't mean I'd like it. I silently fumed.

"He was having some trouble with Sesshomaru letting him hunt in the area, and he asked me to do a little undercover work, you know, to try and convince the pack to change their minds." He paused briefly and appeared to zone out for a moment, a guilty look appearing on his face. "If I couldn't do that, I was supposed to get something that the Clan could use to make them…"

_Oh, so he was spying on his own kind for a vampire. Just perfect._

"Anyway, he offered me quite a lot of money, to the point I couldn't seem to refuse. I mean, it was fifty grand, Kags. And it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. I'm not technically pack affiliated." He looked ashamed again. And I couldn't blame him. Whether or not he was associated with a pack, there were definitely rules in place, and he had broken the number one rule: never turn your back on your brethren.

"But…before I knew it, I had failed to complete my end by the deadline, and they aren't the type to accept an apology and be done with it."

_Well of course not, you dumb ass. They are VAMPIRES. _

"Unfortunately, these blood suckers seem to have some dream walking abilities. I woke up in agony, like someone was tearing into my flesh, but no one was there," he went on in frustration.

Dream Walking. Somewhere in my head an alarm bell went off, but I couldn't focus on the warning with a bloodied wolf in front of me dripping crimson on my once pristine sheets.

"So…" I paused, leaving him time to stop me if I wasn't yet permitted to speak, "Why didn't you just give them back the money?"

"Because it's gone." My mouth dropped open.

"Gone?" I asked, quite dumbfounded.

"I spent it. There's nothing left," he replied pitifully.

"What in this hellish place we call earth did you spend fifty thousand dollars on? I haven't noticed you driving around a sports car or anything!"

"Well, I went to Vegas." I stared at him. He had to be shitting me. This was all some sick joke to make me vulnerable so he could screw me again.

"Heh. Vegas." I held his eyes, optimistically searching for some kind of humor there, but I found none. I glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill, this puppy wouldn't be just playing dead.

"You are telling me… That you went and spent fifty thousand dollars…In Vegas…with a vampire's money…having not yet earned it…and have entirely nothing to show for it. Is that right?" I asked in a saccharine sweet voice. Suddenly his fear spiked when I smiled. Good. I sucked it up and savored the smell like someone might inhale a nicely scented candle.

"Yes," he whispered. I leapt to my feet, screaming curses as I jerked him off of my bed.

"You get your dumb ass out of my apartment! NOW!" I screamed in his ear. I dragged him to the door, throwing it open with the hand not squeezing onto his bicep and slung him into the hall. He jumped to try and get back in, but I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I was still heaving and panting in my frustration ten minutes later, when pounding began on my door; for the third time, I might add. He just wasn't giving up. Well, I was physically exhausted, and now mentally exhausted. I didn't want to waste time dealing with his stupidity.

"Kagome, let me in!"

"No fucking way. Go home, Kouga," I answered through clenched teeth. He rambled to me through my door for a while before I went to lie down to catch some sleep. (And try to pretend this nightmare never happened)

"Look, I know I screwed up, but this vamp dude seemed to sincerely want to find this girl he's in love with. And why wouldn't it be such a bad thing? All he wanted was a pass to come onto the pack's territory for twenty-four hours, that's it! I mean, I know vampires can be ruthless, cold blooded killers…no offense of course. But, Naraku seemed genuine, real down to earth, ya know?"

I bolted upright in the bed and if I had a beating heart, I just may have died from a heart attack. My door jerked open and I dragged Kouga back in.

"Naraku was the vampire to hire you? Where is he?" I was so frantic it came out in a rush. I began pacing back and forth across my living room. So he knew where I was? How long had he known? Oh Gods, this was just perfect timing for something like this. My eyes darted to Kouga when I saw him sniffing.

"I can smell your fear. What is going on with you?" He looked confused as he speculated my unusual behavior. I was positive he'd never smelled my fear before. Of course not, I was always so totally in control of it, but now my apartment reeked of my fear. It was a salty, edged out smell. Like sweaty socks that had been left in a gym bag for too long. And it was suspended around me in waves.

I sat down on the edge of the loveseat, breathing deeply in hopes of controlling my nerves. Kouga, although slightly uncertain, had moved to kneel before me to try and offer me comfort.

"Do you know Nara-", he began to ask when I abruptly hissed and he stopped himself. Just hearing that name made my bones jelly and my flesh pimple with chills.

I sat on the edge of a chair, perched like a canary caught in a cage. I tried to control my breathing. Why I was even breathing, I didn't know. But once I'd started my stress induced panting, I just wasn't able to stop.

"That vampire, he's my…maker," I whispered. Kouga's face scrunched in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened.

"It was you, all of this time, it was **you** he was looking for?"

I inhaled deeply. "Yes." At my reply he suddenly smiled and leapt to his feet. I barely noticed that his wounds were almost sealed now.

"That's fantastic! Then you can go talk to him and get me out of this mess," he said excitedly. At the suggestion my jaw clenched.

"I can't do that, Kouga." I looked at him now, and watched his smile drip off his face like warm honey. "I'm sorry, but I can't meet…that _thing_," I spat bitterly.

That befuddled look took over his face again, and I couldn't say I blamed him for feeling confused. I hadn't filled Kouga in on anything about me. Actually, I hadn't filled anyone in on anything. Elyshia was the only being besides Naraku that knew of the situation. As Kouga looked at me expectantly, some knowledge of needing to tell him crossed my mind. I hadn't spoken of this with anyone besides a vampire, and I wasn't sure if anyone besides one of my kind could value what went on.

I was essentially an outcast. The ultimate taboo; leaving your maker, and I had done just that. Not just left, but I'd run like hell and tried not to look back. Not to mention that I had help from another vampire to do that. An accent, at that. But if anyone could handle herself, I knew it to be Elyshia. She knew what she had gotten herself into from the beginning, and although I felt a bit of shame enter me when thinking of her involved, I also knew that it was her own doing.

I was brought out of my jumbled thought as Kouga walked to the door, an angry scowl marring his handsome face.

"If you won't help me, then I might as well go to them now."

"Wait!" In an instant I was in front of him, blocking his path.

"It's not that I don't want to help. I just…. can't," I replied sadly.

When he didn't answer, I scrambled.

"What if I went with you to meet the pack? You know, explain everything," I asked. A silent prayer to any God went through my head that he'd say it was a bad idea. I probably couldn't imagine all of the horrors I would go through if sentenced by the pack. At the very least they'd make me leave Jasper.

He contemplated for a minute before he nodded and gave me a slight smile.

"It just might work." I smiled in return, but it was half-hearted. I was so concerned with keeping others out of my little tuff with the vampires, yet I was about to explain it to a pack of Werewolves.

I was starting to wonder if my brain was as dysfunctional as my heart.

* * *

Next chapter of ABT: Kagome meets the Jasper Pack…

Please Review!! Flames, compliments, kudos, hatred…I don't care. Just SOMETHING. Constructive criticism is always wonderful, and always welcome. Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

** A Bloody Temptation: Chapter Five**

** By: Keitorin09**

* * *

It was afternoon. Let's ponder that a moment, shall we? The term afternoon tends to refer to a time of day when it is around lunchtime, pre-dinner, and by all likelihood, sunny. "Afternoon" and "vampire" don't exactly go together in harmony, and I definitely wasn't feeling harmonious at about two o'clock in the afternoon. I don't like daylight. It makes my skin feel tingly, and makes me doubly dehydrated. It's a rather bad time for a vampire to, hypothetically speaking, be thrown into a pit with a bunch of rabid werewolves. But I wasn't in a pit, and the werewolves weren't exactly rabid, and I was a lone, worn out, sleep deprived vampire. None of this was looking very inviting to me.

Kouga sat, and stood, and sat again. It was a process we'd been repeating for the past hour. He would repeatedly stand, and abruptly sit, wringing his hands the whole time. I could smell his sweat as I continued my path across the abused carpeting. My living room was going to have a permanent path worn from my pacing. I stopped breathing, not being able to handle his scent right now when I was stressed and hungry.

To an immortal of my breed, sweat is your mark, your very own unique perfume. That perfume is different for everyone, but particularly different immortals. I don't know how vampires smell to others, but to me they smell sweet, musky, but a touch like dirt. I know, right? Ha ha…the undead smell like dirt, very funny. But seriously, we have a soft smell of dirt. Not wholly unpleasant, but there. Just an earthy, almost clean smell. Werewolves on the other hand, have a hot smell. I don't know how else to describe it. Although they aren't any hotter, temperature wise, than humans, they still smell like heat. Kouga currently smelled like sex, heat, and nerves; it was a truly glorious aroma. Not only did he reek of it, but also he was sweating, making that torturous smell seep from the pores of his body. It not only sounded dirty, but it made me want to drop him back into my bloody bed sheets. A sigh wrought my lips and a puffing sound rasped through before I altogether stopped breathing. A brief time passed where it worked, until my other senses had nothing to focus on and tuned in to him. Now I could literally hear the sweat dripping. Glancing to him, I watched a drop pearl at his brow before it slowly, oh so slowly, slithered down his right temple…Leaping up quickly, I stalked to the fridge to grab my last bag of blood and stomped to my room. This was going to be a hellish day alright.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The werewolves were due here any moment. It was exactly five minutes until three, and I was clammy, fretting, and tired. After this morning's fiasco, I hadn't been able to get a single moment of sleep. I feared Naraku would come to me if I did. Although he personally didn't have dream walking abilities, I knew of a clan that did. The Dream walking, mind manipulation, and emotion reading all were around the same area of power, and the clans for each happened to have an alliance; At least the finicky clans in the U.S.

I was familiar with the Ancient in charge of the Dream-Walking clan. His name is Gabrielle. Honestly, he scared me. Even to this day, I'm not one to admit fear, but Gabrielle was scary. I'd had him in my mind before, walking on the outskirts of my dreams looking in, and it was an agonizing experience. He and Naraku had combined powers in a sense… to get to me. By opening up his mind, letting himself be manipulated, Naraku's connection to me had been opened, leaving Gabrielle to use it to better enter my mind. This wasn't something a vampire would consider "normal". In order to open your mind like Naraku did, you must leave yourself vulnerable. That Gabrielle didn't take advantage doesn't speak of his morals, however. Gabrielle is the type to use the trust to best benefit himself until he could exploit it later on for his own means. Most ancients had this type of mentality; a narcissistic one that is. Basically, Gabrielle is a thousand year old being who hates everything, and his only goal left in life is to do whatever the hell he wants while hurting as many people as possible. If Naraku had gotten him to "walk" to Kouga, he had to have promised him something in return. And it's one thing to enter someone's mind, but a whole other animal to reach out to him or her physically. It is much more difficult to do, requires much more time, and even more power.

I smelled them before I heard the knock on the metal door. There were three. Two at my door, and one waiting on the stairway. However, I could sense another two at ground level. Oh, this was just peachy keen. Kouga and I exchanged looks and I gave him the nod before he rose to answer the door. He was the Were, he could face them. Bloodsuckers and Weres weren't known to be best friends after all. Forcing my shoulders to relax, I tried to convince myself that it wouldn't be as horrible as I was imagining; which was a dark castle surrounded by huge, grotesque Weres on chains trying to chomp at me as I walked in the front gate. Oh, and maybe a moat.

Kouga eased the door open and left plenty of room. I felt my jaw slack in surprise. These men were huge! I glanced back from Kouga to the two monstrous men, before repeating the action.

"Wow, you must have really gotten shirked on the genes, eh?" I asked aloud while peering at the now small wolf. Kouga allowed me a small, amused smirk, although it was laced with some annoyance. But the behemoths in front of me weren't looking so amused. In fact, I didn't sense much emotion at all. It explained a lot, after meeting their leader. Someone I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes. This was going to be a horrible day. I shifted my mind quickly, permitting the tickling sensation to ease the metaphorical door open. I had a feeling I'd need my power for this meeting, as much as I disliked it. It was a rush at first. The giant one on the right had the most comforting of the two. He did actually seem amused about my comment, although he didn't outwardly show it. The one on the left had the emotional range of a homicidal maniac. It made me slightly flinch to read him. I sensed pain, hatred, and annoyance. Every emotion that passed him was dark, macabre, and downright daunting. Staring at him a moment longer only received more terrifying intentions. It didn't take my power to comprehend that this Were hated vampires.

The nicer giant spoke next, " C'mon, we need to get going. Our _Lord_doesn't like to wait." As he spoke, I sensed a distinct irritation within him. I took a moment to glance at his face. If he didn't like his pack leader, he wasn't showing it, but I did get that impression. He had long, jet-black hair that reached his mid back. He was, although larger than Kouga, only about six feet tall. The one next to him had buzzed hair that was mud colored and he smelled just as dirty. I waited for the smelly one to move aside before I walked out behind Kouga. I didn't like having a wolf at my back, but I didn't think I had much of a choice at this point. I doubted they would let me follow behind because they made me feel uncomfortable.

The walk down the flights of stairs seemed like an hour. I tried not to inhale, mostly because the wolf directly behind me kept getting closer as we descended, and he happened to be the stinky one. Finally reaching the pavement, I saw the other three wolves. There were two bald ones that appeared to be twins, and another that had short dirty blonde hair. They were all at least six feet tall, and on their guard. I assumed that I was just special and got the strongest Weres to escort me. I can't imagine they thought one little female bloodsucker, at the very intimidating height of five feet and three inches was going to fight all of these enormous men. They didn't seriously think I was going to eat all of them, did they? I bit my tongue to keep from saying something rude, but I knew it wouldn't take long before my mouth opened and spewed sarcasm like a comedic version of the exorcist.

I was crammed into the back of a black car with tinted windows. It was so cliché, and I couldn't help but feel like I was in an old gangster movie. Suddenly, a white blindfold was coming towards my face. My hand snaked and quickly grabbed the wrist holding it. The raven-haired one smiled slightly. "Now, calm down there. You don't seriously think we're going to let you see the way to our home, do you?" He spoke with a rough voice, but it was nice nonetheless.

I smiled back sweetly. "And what makes you think I won't be able to get the directions from one of your minds," I asked as I flicked him in the forehead. He contemplated for a second and then looked towards the bald one in the passenger seat. The bald, moody one glared before shaking his head "no". The one with the blindfold pursed his lips and stared at me for a moment. I searched his mind, coming up with no name, before searching the others, and I finally popped up with a name. The bald one was currently aggravated with someone. Inuyasha. Jackpot.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, I am a vampire after all. If I truly wanted I could control you right now." Of course that was a big fat lie, but he didn't need to know that. The fact that even werewolves believed the stupid stereotypes was starting to come in handy. As if on cue, his eyes widened and I smiled. Obviously I'd gotten it right. Inuyasha swiftly looked back towards the passenger seat where the man looked on in disgust before turning away. Inuyasha's hand dropped and he let the stark handkerchief fall to the floorboard. I smirked at him, but he seemed wary of me now.

He cleared his throat. "It's a long drive, might as well get comfortable. You'll see Kouga when we get there." I glanced back at the matching vehicle behind us, wondering how Kouga was faring with the other two Weres. I leaned back and sighed, tense with all of the smells of wolf in the car. This was going to be a long trip. I thought about asking if we were there yet, but I was kind of outnumbered, and when it came down to it, I couldn't really control them, and I didn't want to give them the opportunity to find out that little tid- bit.

Eyes closing to half mass, I went for silent meditation. Inhaling slowly, then exhaling…I repeated. Nerves were jarring me. If I couldn't handle the smells of a few wolves, then Sesshomaru's power waves would send me reeling. A few more moments went by and I was lightly tapping my leg in an impatient fashion, and before I could stop myself, the four dreaded words popped out of my mouth. "Are we there yet?" I asked with exasperation.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

After about a two-hour drive, we were _finally _at the FPH. (Freaky pooch hideout) I thought it had a nice ring to it, but when I'd mentioned it aloud in the car earlier, I received a rather hateful glare from the front seat. Inuyasha did seem amused, but I'm afraid he was the only one. After that excruciatingly long drive, I was pretty sure that the wolves would be kissing the ground and shouting "Hallelujah", more to do with being glad to get rid of me, I think. I can't say that I could blame them. Riding in cars for long periods of time had always gotten on my nerves, even when I was mortal. And now that I was a vampire, my senses were on overdrive, and it was a pain to be in a car that long with others. Especially this many immortals. I had a feeling I was slowly driving myself, and the wolves around me, completely nuts. Really, though, this could work to my advantage. By the time I was finished, they'd be paying someone to take me…on the other hand, that may make them hand me over to Naraku. It was a toss up, really. As we rolled up the long drive and pulled to a stop, I was caught off guard by the beautiful mansion in front of us.

"What the hell? There isn't even a moat!" That earned a snigger from Yasha, who'd I'd become quite fond of over the drive. His emotions were almost enjoyable to read. He wasn't particularly angry or hateful like his companions. If it wasn't for the hot smell, I'd almost think he was human.

"Shush, blood sucker, I'm tired of your trap," the bald one snapped. I sighed a long, dramatic sigh. "Well now, it wouldn't take mind reading abilities to know you're a grouch," I mumbled. Apparently that was just about both Yasha and baldie could take, because in the next moment Inuyasha was laughing so hard tears were shining in his eyes, and I was pressed against the outside of the car with claws digging into my throat. A very uncomfortable position, I might add. As soon as he caught sight of us, Yasha stopped laughing and his face immediately went to anger.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? We were given specific orders not to touch her! I'd hate to be you when he shows up. Do you know what he's going to do when he finds out you laid a hand on…" He ranted before his expression went blank.

I was confused until I saw Sesshomaru approaching, looking as god-like and wonderful as ever. And hiding his aura. Although, I felt a taste of it, it was very well masked. The prick at my neck made my eyes go back to the Were practically on top of me. He sliced lightly across my neck with his jagged nails and I smelled the blood. I could feel my eyes shift from the sweet smell before I grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed. The crushing of his bones filled the silence of the air with sickening clarity. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

He howled and leapt back, and I stared at Sesshomaru the entire time. It was daring of me to show that defiance to the pack leader, especially in front of members of his pack, but the challenge in his eyes was an incredible turn on. The air was charged as we simple maintained eye contact. The musky smell of my arousal filled the air, and I wasn't the only one turned on. My smile was wide as I deeply inhaled the air with its musky male aroma. Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly, glancing between us. "Uh, do you two want me to leave you alone?" He asked with no little amusement. I averted my gaze, as the tension was lost. Unfortunately, the interruption had done nothing to deter my libido.

* * *

**A.N- Hey there readers! I was so grateful for the reviews! (Even if I did get my first ever flame. haha) Anywho, sorry it took a bit to get this out. I meant to make it longer, but my college classes start soon, and I've been kind of busy. (this is my longest chapter, though) I do have a one shot that will be posted within the next week called "Caressing Ivory". I hope you take the time to read. It is a Sess/Kag...and will also have a lemon! ^.^ Pretty Please Review!!**


End file.
